Alex Blake
by Alex the sorceress 43
Summary: What if Balthazar's daughter trained with Dave during Sorcerer's Apprentice?
1. Sweet 16

_I'd never gone with the wind_

_Just let it flow_

_Let it take me where it wants to go_

"Alex, you rock!" Jaz said. "How did you book Taylor Swift!" I just smiled. It was my sweet-16 party, but so far it was more than sweet. I had Taylor performing, twenty of my friends, and the best dress. And to add to the excitement, mom had chosen a surprise actor to crown me at midnight.

"OH, my god!" I heard someone yell.

"I know that voice," I whispered. I saw Taylor with her hands over her mouth, eyes wide.

"Viggo? What are you doing here?" she continued. Viggo took the mic and asked,"Where is Alex Blake?"

One of Taylor's musicians pointed a spotlight at me. Jaz gave me a small push towards the stage. As I climbed the stairs to the stage, Viggo said, "Alex's mom said that Alex is a fan of both my acting and my art, so I have some things for her. Alex, close your eyes, please."

I felt Viggo place a crown on my head. When I opened my eyes, a mirror showed that I was wearing a familiar crown, with feathered arches of gold and silver. Aragorn's crown.


	2. Change

"Oh, my god, Viggo. Thank you!"

"One more thing," he said. From the bag, Viggo pulled out a piece of abstract art that I instantly recognized as his own.

"What? Omigosh, thank you, so much! Can I... Can I see the mic?" I asked. As Viggo walked offstage, I whispered, "Play change," to Taylor's band. As the music started, I said, "This is for Viggo... And the rest of the Fellowship." Most of my friends seemed confused, but Viggo smiled.

_Well it's a sad picture._

_The final blow hits you._

_Somebody else gets what you wanted_

_In the end._

_I know it's all the same,_

_Another time and place._

_Repeating history _

_And you're getting sick of it._

_But I believe in whatever you do._

_And I'll do anything to see it through._

_Cause these things will change._

_Can you see it now?_

_These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down._

_It's a revolution._

_The time will come for us to find a win._

_And we'll sing hallelujah._

_We'll sing hallelujah._

_So we've been outnumbered,_

_Raided and now cornered._

_It's hard to fight_

_When the fight ain't fair._

_We're getting stronger now._

_Find things they never found._

_They might be bigger,_

_But we're faster and never scared._

_We can walk away saying "We don't need this."_

_But there's somthing in your eyes that says "We can beat this."_

_'Cause these things will change._

_Can you see it now?_

_These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down._

_It's a revolution._

_The time will come for us to find a win._

_And we'll sing hallelujah._

_We'll sing hallelujah._

_Tonight we'll stand and get off our knees._

_Fight the war we've worked for all these years._

_The battle was long._

_It's the fight of our lives._

_And we'll stand up champions tonight._

_It was the night things changed._

_Can you see it now._

_These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down._

_It's a revolution._

_Throw your hands up,_

_Cause we never gave in._

_And we sang hallelujah._

_We sang hallelujah._

_Hallelujah._


	3. Crazy

I paused, breathless. Everyone seemed to not know what to say. Viggo shocked everyone when he stood up and started clapping. Everyone soon joined in. A few of my friends started yelling "Encore!" After a bit of thought, I told the band what to play for three songs in advance.

_I said remember this moment_

_In the back of my mind_

_The tiime we stood with our shaking hands _

_The crowds and stands went wild_

_We were the kings and the queens_

_And they read off our names_

_The night you danced like you knew our lives would_

_Never be the same_

_You held your head like a hero_

_On a history book page_

_It was the end of the decade_

_But the start of an age_

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_How the kingdom lights shine_

_Just for me and you_

_I was singing long live_

_All the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_One day_

_We will be remembered_

* * *

After I had sang all three songs, I walked offstage. Viggo walked up to me.

"That was a brave thing you did. Great job, too."

"Thanks. Hey, wait right here. I have to show you something... crazy. Just give me a sec." I ran inside the house and into my room, tilting as I turned corners. I grabbed a small journal off of my bedside table after checking to be sure that it was the one I wanted. I ran back outside, then handed the journal to Viggo, saying, "I wrote it. You can keep the journal. I saved the story online."

"Thank you." He walked off, reading the story.

(The story was "Alex's Adventures in Middle Earth. Part I out of III")


	4. New York

I found my friend Jaz by the snack table with a boy dressed in black. I felt a slight headache, but ignored it.

"Hey, Alex! Your performances ROCKED! Oh, yeah, this is Tobias," Jaz gushed. The boy was at least six foot two, if not more. I didn't have time to see any more because Taylor came over.

"Hey, Alex, great job! You hit 'Fearless' perfectly! Thank you."

"Yeah, no problem!"

Taylor walked off towards the stage, and it looked like she was going to start another song. I recognized the opening tune to "The Moment I Knew."

I felt like something was missing, as if the song was about me. Jaz walked up to me, her face red.

"What? Did he kiss you?" I teased.

"Aghhhhh... May..."

"He did! How could you-"

"Alex, look at yourself!"

To my surprise, and my horror, my arm was transparent! Jaz grabbed my arm, and we found ourselves in a train turnaround.

"...Woah," I breathed. "Is that... The Empire State Building?" I asked, pointing to a symbol engraved into the wall. "We're in New York? How is that possible?"

"How did you get in here?" a harsh voice demanded. Jaz and I spun toward a balcony where a teenage boy, maybe eighteen, stood. "Balthazar!"

"No! I"m sorry! We'll just leave. Right, Jaz? Jaz?" She was passed out on the floor, curled up into a ball. "Great. She's asleep!"

By now, the boy had walked down the steps and was coming toward us. "Is that... a crown? Where did you get it?"

I touched the crown of Gondor. I had forgotten that I was wearing it. "It's... Personal. I must refuse information to anyone but my family and closest friends."

"I see," another voice said. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head, and I blacked out.


	5. Balthazar and Dave

When I woke up, I found myself on the steps that led to the balcony. The teenager was standing over me. Behind him was a second, older man with shoulder-length blond hair, who I assumed was the person responsible for me passing out.

"Oh, hey! You're awake!" Teenager said.

"Yeah, I am. No thanks to you!" I said as I pointed at Blondie.

"Oh, hey, it's not Balthazar's fault!"

"Balthazar?"

"Thank you, Dave, but it was, in fact, my fault. No need to defend me."

"Hey! I stick up for you, and you just brush it aside like a... Gah! I don't know! The point is, that was rude."

"Hey, if you're done, then would you kindly tell me what the heck's going on?" I interrupted. Both Dave and Balthazar stopped and stared.

"Well, that's the problem," Dave started. "We don't know what's going on."

"We've searched near half the Enchantus, and Dave and I still haven't found anything. Then again, we didn't have any information from you ar your friend until now."

"Searched half the... What?"

"Enchantus," Dave offered. "Book of spells, essential for all sorcerers and sorceresses."

"Great. Perfect sense," I muttered. "What do you need my help for?"

"We need your name, and what time you got here."

"I'm Alexis Blake, and I got here around midnight, my time."

Balthazar looked at Dave, then said, "What happened right before you were transported?"

"My arm became transparent, then Jaz grabbed it and we ended up here. That help?"

"Yes. Was it... was it your birthday? Sixteenth, by chance?" Balthazar asked.

"...Yes. Why?"

"I think I know where to look now."


	6. Chapter 6

Balthazar disapeared, muttering something like, "...Not possible."

"'Not possible?'" I asked Dave.

"Believe me, never try to figure him out. It's like figuring out gravity."

* * *

When Balthazar returned, he was carrying a book that was the size of a Monopoly box.

"This is an Enchantus. It has magic history, spells, potions, sources of power, and even every living sorcerer and sorceress in history," he explained.


End file.
